deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Reilly Cauldwell
Reilly Aengus Cauldwell (b. 25 January) is an Irish half-blood wizard and Banshee half-breed of the Cauldwell family, the eldest son of Aengus and Ailbe Cauldwell (née O'Connor). He is also the elder brother of three Squibs: Conor, Benjamin and Finlay. Growing up, his family were renowned for their running of one of the wizarding world's largest Wiz-O-Farms, growing magical crops and raising livestock for the benefit of different companies; they were also known, far more discreetly, for their predilection for what many assumed to be the art of Divination. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Reilly was Sorted into Hufflepuff House, on account of his hard-working and affable nature. He soon became best friends with fellow student Odysseus Leander and later Matthew MacDougal. Throughout his school years, Reilly proved himself to be a sensible and diligent wizard, consistently trying to keep his friends out of trouble to varying degrees of success. He displayed an extraordinary gift for the likes of Herbology and Divination, but was better known to his fellow students for his covert hobby of herb cultivation. He was also a member of Slug Club and Divination Club, and after being selected as a Prefect in his fifth year, he was finally promoted to Head Boy in his final year at Hogwarts. Biography Family lineage Early life , in which Reilly grew up with his family]] Reilly Aengus Cauldwell was born on the 25th January to Aengus and Ailbe Cauldwell on the outskirts of the village of Blarney in County Cork, Ireland. His father was a wizard, while his mother was a Muggle; Aengus, a minor functionary working in the Muggle Liaison Office, met Ailbe, a former child-turned-stage actress, when he came to save the latter from being attacked by a Lethifold disguised as a stage curtain. She reportedly fainted at the revelation of the wizarding world's existence, but upon awakening, she demanded to know more. After no more than a few short whirlwind months, the couple were married and expecting their first child. Ailbe's parents were at first startled and rendered vaguely uncomfortable by the magic and eccentricities that came with their new son-in-law, but never once stood in the way of their marriage, having seen how a life of exploitation and dwindling fame had failed to make their daughter happy. As a female Cauldwell had not been born nor expected in the family for generations, Reilly's parents had already planned out his full name and decorated his room in totality, entirely convinced that they had a baby boy on the way. Reilly grew up on Cauldwell Farm alongside his three younger brothers: triplets Conor, Benjamin and Finlay, who were born four years after him. Despite their magical parentage, all of the Cauldwell brothers with the exception of Reilly turned out to be Squibs, meaning they could not nor would not ever be able to perform magic. Strange though this was, the family were relatively open and never attempted to keep the situation a secret, peculiar though it was; equally, Reilly never once considered his brothers inferior to him and loved them regardless. Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Hogwarts Later life tbc tbc tbc tbc Physical description Reilly was renowned for his messy flaming-red hair, hazel eyes and pale freckled complexion, all of which were attributes commonly associated with the Cauldwell family. He also had thick brows, a square jaw, and an amusingly distinguishable habit of having his ears turn red whenever he was embarrassed. His build was tall and wiry, with big hands and big feet yet rather poor posture, and his palms were blistered and calloused from years of pastoral labour on his family farm. According to Odysseus, Reilly always outshone his friends in terms of physical attraction, apparently being in possession of a certain "boy-next-door" comeliness that garnered positive attention from many girls at Hogwarts. Conversely, his distant cousin Caolan stated that Reilly had somehow succeeded in inheriting his mother's film star good looks. However, his most distinguishing feature by far was his grin, which was described as being impossibly genuine; it was not often that he was seen without a smile on his face, regardless of whether it was weak and tired or wide and merry. Like all other Cauldwells, Reilly also spoke with a fast and fairly distinct Irish accent. Much to their professors’ annoyance, it was noted that Reilly and his friends were hardly ever seen wearing their robes, their uniform constantly untidy or dishevelled in some manner. Occasionally, Reilly would be unknowingly sporting a smudge of dirt on his face as a result of his private exploits in the Herbology greenhouses. It was also suggested that the scent of herbs would sometimes surround him as a result of their subsequent use, which often led family members to angrily scold him. In times of stress, such as his brother's death, Reilly's cheerful countenance occasionally suffered and he would appear more earnest and brooding. Over time, he began to develop bruise-like shadows under his eyes as a result of a lack of sleep, causing him to always look weary and debilitated and leading guests at Caolan's wedding to make rather histrionic comments about his appeance. he formed a distracting habit of bouncing his leg at an extremely fast pace whenever anxious or stressed. After experiencing a precognition, the back of Reilly's skull would burn painfully, his eyes would become somewhat glassy in appearance, and he would begin shaking as if he had seen a ghost. Reilly had two tattoos: one of a Snargaluff on the inside of his left ring finger, which he described as "stupid" and a joke to appease his friend Matthew, and a small tree taken from a drawing by his late brother Benjamin on his left shoulder — the tree would either lose or gain leaves, depending on the season. His left ear was also pierced. In his sixth year, Reilly lost his right index finger at the hands of Linus Mortan's Sectumsempra curse. As the severance was carried out by Dark magic and therefore cursed, his finger could not be reattached, but luckily, the loss did not affect him as greatly as he had predicted. He also had visible marks somewhere on his body from a harsh caning set by a former caretaker who was employed at Hogwarts. Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills * Herbology: * Charms: * Duelling: * Non-verbal magic: * Muggle Studies: * Divination: * Care of Magical Creatures: * History of Magic: * Apparition: * Quidditch (theory): * Flying: * Charisma: * Bilinguist: As well as speaking English as his first language, Reilly was also fluent in his native Irish Gaelic, having been taught to speak and read in the language since childhood as was custom for members of the Cauldwell family. He was also capable of recognising other less common languages such as Runes and Gobbledegook, despite not being entirely fluent. * Mechanical engineering: Due to his interest in Muggle technology, Reilly developed a skill in repairing various forms of machinery in his spare time, from taking apart computers to handling fully-sized automobiles. Though his attempts to repair the Charmed Camaro did not amount to much success, he likely improved his skills significantly during this little sojourn into automotive engineering, as he was later able to make several magical modifications to his own Ford Jalopy as well as Aries Peltier's motorcycle. He would later come to earn a reputation within the wizarding community as the person to go to, should they desire any extra adjustments to their vehicle. This competence with automatives came in particular handy during his internship at Leander Broomsticks, when he exercised his creative input and helped with the manufacturing of their products; his skill was so great to the extent that Rue Leander made it clear a prospective career at the company would be open to him should he need it. Reilly's love of engineering and Muggle technology was inherited by his daughter Ivory, in that she too possessed her father's ingenuity and almost compulsive need to modify things from their intended purposes. * Wandlore: Having grown up on a farm that supplied high-quality wood for the manufacture of wands and broomsticks, Reilly had a fairly useful store of knowledge pertaining to wand woods, being able to recognise various types such as ash, hawthorn, cherry and rosewood. His knowledge of wandlore also assisted him in singling out the strengths and weaknesses imbued in the wands of his peers, and he also demonstrated a gift of recognising trees which were mundane and those trees which were fit to produce quality wand wood. * Music: Reilly was a moderately proficient musician, with his talents lying mainly in his ability to play both the guitar and the tuba. It is likely that he was more skilled at the former, as Ody once remarked that his tuba performances as part of the Hogwarts Orchestra were "not the greatest thing" he had ever seen. Even after withdrawing from the Orchestra, Reilly still displayed a carefree interest in dabbling in other fields of music, as seen when he eagerly urged Inny to teach him how to play the piano. * Sign language: * Leadership skills: * Indomitable willpower: * Love: Banshee abilities *'Automatic writing': *'Psychometry': *'Sound Divination': *'Harbinger of Death': *'Premonitions': Possessions * Poplar wand: * Cricket: * Rufus: * Dress robes: * Muggle artefacts: * Instruments: * Ford Jalopy: * Cauldwell lakehouse: Relationships Family Parents Conor Cauldwell Benjamin Cauldwell Finlay Cauldwell Lily Leander Daughters Odysseus Leander Cauldwell family Matthew MacDougal Rosemary Potter Theodore Flume Etymology Reilly is an Irish name meaning "courageous, valiant". ''It is often used as a surname, with its other forms including O'Reilly and Riley, and it is derived from the Gaelic Ó Raghallaigh Sept that was based in Counties Cavan and Westmeath. '''Aengus' is a masculine given name in Irish. It is composed of the Celtic elements that ultimately amount to mean "one vigor". It is the Irish form of the Scottish Gaelic Aonghas, Aonghus. In Irish mythology, Aengus is a member of the Tuatha Dé Danann and a god of love, youth and poetic inspiration. He is traditionally described as having singing birds circling his head. The surname Cauldwell is of Anglo-Saxon origin, and is a locational surname deriving from any one of the places called "Caldwell" in North Yorkshire and Warwickshire. It means "the cold spring, or stream". Quotes }} Notes * Reilly's theme song was Prey by The Neighbourhood. * His Amortentia was boxty, hay, lilies, and freshly-sawn lumber. Trivia Gallery Reilly 13.jpg Reilly_34.jpg Reilly_15.jpg Reilly 30.jpg Reilly 08.jpg Reilly 05.gif Reilly 09.jpg Reilly 06.jpg Reilly_10.gif Reilly_18.jpg Reilly 11.gif Reilly 12.gif Reilly_24.jpg Reilly_26.jpg Reilly_17.jpg Reilly_21.jpg Reilly_32.jpg Reilly_28.gif Reilly_22.jpg Reilly_36.jpg Reilly 37.jpg Reilly 05.png Reilly 04.png Reilly_19.jpg Category: Fourth Generation Category: Activists Category: Background Characters Category: Banshees Category: Cauldwell family Category: Divination Club Category: Dumbledore's Army Category: Half-bloods Category: Half-breeds Category: Head Boys Category: Herb Dealers Category: Herb Users Category: Hufflepuff Category: Impaired Individuals Category: Journalists Category: Leander Broomsticks Category: Leander family Category: Married Individuals Category: Mentally Ill Individuals‏‎ Category: Ministry Staff Category: Multilingual Individuals‏‎ Category: Musicians Category: O'Connor family Category: Orchestra Category: Order of the Phoenix Category: Potter family Category: Prefects Category: S.P.A.D Category: S.P.E.W Category: Sign Language Category: Slug Club